The Real Darling
by ShadinqTR
Summary: As Hiro overhears Ichigo and Goro talking about their feelings. Goro can no longer operate Delphinium so the operator transfers over to Hiro. What happens to Goro? What will Zero Two do?


I do not own anything from Darling in the FRANXX. All of the characters belong to their respective owners.

[Edit : I won't be updating this story since episode 14 just got released and the plot's unfolding a lot more now. So don't expect me to update this until the series has ended. I'm very sorry but I don't want to write things that don't make sense.] (This ship already doesn't make a lot of sense anyway xD)

* * *

As Hiro wakes up he feels something around his arm.

As he looks around he sees Zero Two hugging his arm as she's sleeping in his bed, "Zero Two!"

As Zero Two wakes up she then greets her darling good morning.

Hiro then puts on his usual uniform. Zero Two already had hers on. As Hiro looks around their room he notices that Goro is already gone.

As they go down to the room where they're supposed to eat breakfast Hiro notices that Goro and Ichigo are missing, "Where's Goro and Ichigo?" HIro asks the rest of his team.

Zorome then tells Hiro that Goro asked Ichigo to meet him at the courtyard.

"Huh. I'll go check up on them." He says to Zero Two as she's pouring honey onto her pancakes.

As he's about to enter the courtyard he stops near the end of the hall as he hears Goro speaking.

"Ichigo. I know I told you I wasn't expecting a response but… please. Please be honest with me. Do you love me too?" Goro asks Ichigo.

Hiro then started walking away slowly making sure he isn't heard but he then hears his name so he stops.

"Hiro… I love Hiro. I'm sorry Goro but that's just how I feel." Ichigo responds.

"It's always been Hiro first huh? The first one to give you the hair clip and also your first love. You know, us parasites aren't supposed to know what "love" is, but after watching Zero Two and Hiro I thought I knew what love was. I was ready to accept your love as well… but it doesn't seem like that is going to be the case." Goro says with a tone of disappointment.

Hiro couldn't resist but look at them. He sees Ichigo sitting down on one of the steps of the courtyard and Goro's walking into the forest.

Hiro then starts walking towards Ichigo and sits beside her.

"Hi- Hiro! Good morning." She says as she plays with her bangs.

"Have you seen Goro anywhere? He was already up before I woke up and he wasn't eating breakfast either."

Ichigo then struggles to come up with an answer.

As she is about to open her mouth Hiro then taps her shoulder, "Never mind. I'll come back inside, you should too."

Ichigo then nods and follows Hiro into the lobby.

"Huh? Where's Goro?" Kokoro asks.

Ichigo then looks away, "I- I have no idea."

"Uh-huh?" Zero Two responds with clearly dissatisfied. She then grabs Hiro by the hand pulls him out of the room.

"What did you see Hiro?" Zero Two blatantly asks.

"What do you mean?"

Zero Two then smirks, "I know you saw something back there. It's written all over your face." Zero Two then licks Hiro's cheek, "Yep, I definitely taste a secret."

"Er… uhm..." Hiro then lowers his shoulders and looks at Zero Two straight in the face, "Ichigo loves me."

"Hmm?" Zero Two responds with a serious face, "She loves you, darling?" She says as she grits her teeth.

"Z- Zero Two? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, darling."

* * *

As the day pass on Hiro could notice abnormalities.

Goro and Ichigo barely talked each other and even in the mock tests they couldn't connect to each other. Zero Two also kept eyeing on Ichigo.

As they get back to their house. The team then goes to the lobby.

"Okay then. So what's the problem?" Ikuno asks as she's reading her book.

Everybody then looks at her surprised.

"What? I'm not the only one who noticed right?" Ikuno says with a serious face, "Ichigo and Goro couldn't connect at all. The thing I find weird about that is they're childhood friends right? And they were good friends yesterday so clearly something should have happened."

Ichigo then angrily says, "S- So what if we had a misunderstanding?! It's none of your business!"

Ikuno then closes her book and lays it on her lap, "If it jeopardizes our missions then it is our business."

"We'll get over it later Ikuno. So don't worry about it." Goro calmly says.

Miku then says something odd, "Then how about we test something?"

"Test what?"

Miku then smirks, "We'll go have some light training. I'll call Nana over to ask for permission. I'm sure she's going to accept since this is going to affect our missions."

* * *

"Okay children. I have set everything up."

As they get to the field they see a giant white square. They then see Delphinium and Argentea.

"Okay children. Time for the test." Nana says as she gets enters a building near the field.

As they enter their FRANXXs they then ready themselves.

"Are you ready Ichigo?" Goro asks with no emotion.

Ichigo then nods, "Ready."

Argentea then starts moving and stretching, "Awright! All ready."

Nana then talks to Goro, "Is everything all right Delphinium?"

Goro then shakes his head, "Doesn't seem like we can connect."

"Hm… yes. Well I don't think you can connect when you have 0% trust in each other." Nana tells them.

"Nana? I know this is a weird but what if we try having Hiro pilot me again?" Ichigo suggests.

Nana thinks about it for a second and authorizes it.

As Nana instructs Goro to exit and Hiro to enter Delphinium, Zero Two had an obvious expression on her face, she's furious, "You want my darling to ride with her?!"

Hiro then holds Zero Two's hand, "It's fine Two Zero. It's just this one time."

"Grr… fine darling. Just this one time all right?" Two Zero says as she crosses her arms.

As Goro exits the FRANXX he doesn't say anything. He has a blank expression and has no emotion in his face.

Hiro then enters Delphinium, "Are you ready Ichigo?"

"U- Uh-huh." She responds with a red face.

"All right then Ichigo. Let's start connecting."

As they start focusing, Delphinium then start moving, "It's working!" Hiro says surprised.

Ichigo then appears on-screen, "Good job Hiro! Now let's show them what we've got."

"Yeah! Definitely!"

As he starts operating Delphinium he could feel himself having a deeper relationship with Ichigo.

"This feels amazing! Almost as much as Strelizia…" As he says this he then readies his arms for the mock battle, "All right. Let's do this Ichigo!"

He then starts running towards Argentea and starts punching.

"You might want to use our ranged weapons Hiro."

Delphinium then dashes backwards and readies it's arms. As balls of magma launch out of its arms they could hear Argentea screaming.

"All right, that's enough Delphinium." Nana says in the coms.

As they both step out of their FRANXXs Ichigo then congratulates Hiro, "Good job back there Hiro!"

"Y- Yeah, thanks Ichigo."

As Nana exits the building he then explains something to everybody, "Due to these circumstances, we have made a decision. Because Delphinium is the leader of this team we have made the decision to change the partner of 015 to 016."

* * *

Oh my god. I wrote this story overnight and now I'm tired so much. It's 1:52 AM for me right now. Someone help me.

-ShadinqTR

[Edit : I won't be updating this story since episode 14 just got released and the plot's unfolding a lot more now. So don't expect me to update this until the series has ended. I'm very sorry but I don't want to write things that don't make sense.] (This ship already doesn't make a lot of sense anyway xD)


End file.
